Golf Ball (Battle for Dream Island)
Summary Golf Ball is a contestant in Battle for Dream Island. While many contestants don't take her seriously, she is the show's smartest and most skilled contestant, and is the world's best strategy manager. Golf Ball will assert herself as the leader of the team she is competing on, which makes lots of contestants see her as bossy. She has an underground factory, where she stores and creates plenty of cool inventions as hobby. She is also best friends with Tennis Ball. While Golf Ball may be demanding, she is caring and knows what is best for the team she is on, A Better Name Than That. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Golf Ball Origin: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Female Age: At least one-billion years old Classification: Golf Ball Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Showed the viewers the chances of her winning Dream Island), Longevity, Flight (via Rocket Ship), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, she can breath in space), Technology Manipulation (With the help of her Rocket Ship's communicator dish, Robot Flower was able to take over Remote), Telepathy (via Mutual Mind Reader). Resistance to Extreme Cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of space) Attack Potency: City level+ (Is comparable to other contestants, such as Needle, whose energy was this while being sent to her Star-sized Cake in a few seconds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with other contestants, which would include Puffball, who could fly from space back to Earth in roughly a minute), likely faster using her Rocket Ship, and Sub-Relativistic attack speed via powerscaling (Comparable to Coiny, who could throw a stick 2,760 miles in a second) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Loser, who lifted one of X’s baskets with ease) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ (Scales to those who can harm each other) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of kilometers of Telepathy, Planetary using Technology Control Standard Equipment: None *'Optional Equiptment:' Pie Chart Papers, Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks, Dream Sauce, Rocket Ship, Mutual Mind Reader, Global Positioning System Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Golf Ball is able to quickly calculate things inside her head, has made a lot of advanced technology such as a sauce that can transform into an island when cooked, is well known for being a master at strategizing, found out how to extract Pin's color to form them into limb, and is able to create accurate hypotheses out of barely any information. Golf Ball should have lots of experience due to how old she is. She also wrote the The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks) Weaknesses: Tends to be too demanding towards her teammates Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mutual Mind Reader:' This device allows Golf Ball to read one of the target's thoughts, but it's mutual so they get to read one of her thoughts too. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 7 Category:Preparation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFDI Contestants Category:Leaders